


Matter of Perspective

by arrows (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Thor (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Why Is This Not a Ship Already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you:<br/>Writing prompt: Torchwood crossover with Avengers verse. Darcy/Captain Jack "Long time, no see beautiful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter of Perspective

“Long time no see, beautiful.”  
Darcy whirls around to see the source of the voice, and sees. Jack. Of course it’s Jack.  
“It’s only been three hours, y’know.” She smirks and looks into his blue-grey eyes.  
“ _That_ , my dear Darcy, is a matter of perspective.” He returns her smirk with one of his own.  
“Oh?”  
“See, to a caterpillar, three hours might be most of its life. So you shouldn’t say only three hours, that’s like me saying only a century.”  
Darcy rolls her eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me already.”  
“Gladly.” He leans down to press his lips against hers, lingering there until the agents walking past start giggling and fake-coughing. Darcy leans back, grinning openly at the man in front of her.  
“Y’know Darce, I’ve been all over time and space, and I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as you after I kiss you?”  
She just rolls her eyes once more, saying “Flirt” as if it were an insult, but not really. So she kisses him again and smiles against his lips and everything is perfect.


End file.
